Música
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kousei puede sentir aun a Kaori en su musica, pero hasta que muera, esto es lo más cercano a ella que podra estar.


_Esto pasa cuando haces un pedido de fic en Facebook xD_

 _Shigatsu no me pertenece._

 **Música**

Su vida con respecto a la música había tenido sus altos y sus bajos, como una pieza clásica y algo que te obliga a escucharla hasta el final. Es como una montaña rusa de música, una que parece nunca terminar, pero que irremediablemente llegara a su fin.

La vida humana era igual.

Algunos tenían un buen inicio, mágico y especial, mientras que otros comenzaban lento antes de volverse una pieza movida que te llena el alma.

La vida de cada persona es como una pieza de música, algunos son de ritmos movidos, mientras que otros son tonos lúgubres. Había canciones para momentos especiales, al igual que tarareos en medio de la limpieza del hogar.

Pero la música siempre forma parte de la vida, queramos o no, solo está ahí desde el principio de los tiempos.

Kousei lo sabe muy bien, él quien siempre intento escapar de la música, conoce bien la sensación de asfixia, como el éxtasis de una gran interpretación. No por nada a sus veinte años era un prodigio del piano, tocando en diferentes orquestas y ayudado a la interpretación de varias bandas sonoras.

Sus viejos amigos siempre lo apoyaban, lo animaban a seguir y sus sonrisas eran algo que siempre agradecía.

—No tocare esa música de esta forma—hablo algo a su espalda.

La ignoro viendo fijamente las partituras.

Sabía que no había nada ahí, o al menos técnicamente no había nada ahí.

Kaori había muerto hace varios años, dejándolo con el corazón destrozado y con ganas de no saber nada de música para el resto de la eternidad. Pero esa rubia testaruda no se fue tranquila al cielo, en su lugar dejo una nota para él, explicando sus sentimientos y obligándolo a tocar música.

Porque era la única forma de sentirla cerca.

Al igual que ahora.

Él estaba estudiando para una interpretación, pero sabía que ella no estaba ahí, pero también sabía que diría de estar ahí.

Porque estaba concentrado en la música, y para él la música era Kaori.

Podía sentirla, de brazos cruzados y con un violín en el suelo, negándose a tocar algo igual que todos. Ella no quería eso, ella quería destacar, brillar, que todos admiraran su música y que nadie escapara de sus sentimientos.

—Voy a retocar esto de otra forma—musito algo ofendido.

Kaori soltó una risa seca.

Casi podía sentirla, recargada sobre su espalda y con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que el público no esperara que cambies esta parte del inicio, así cuando todos estén confundidos y tocas esto de otra forma…mmmm…podría ser una sorpresa—hablo emocionada con voz infantil.

Porque era una adolecente cuando murió.

Y era una hermosa chica que lo esperaba al final de su camino.

Sabía que cuando se muriera, Kaori estaría ahí esperándolo para interpretar de nuevo música.

Pero por ahora, simplemente tocaría en su recuerdo. Por qué tocar música era como estar con ella.

Luego de retocar unas partes de la partitura, practicar algunos segmentos para asegurar que tenían la tonalidad que él esperaba y tuvieran el sonido que se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez. Sonrió listo para interpretarla varias veces antes de presentarla al director de la orquesta.

También sintió a Kaori saltar emocionada y tomar su violín.

Era hora de una nueva interpretación.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió que estaba en su espacio mental preferido, con un cielo basto a su alrededor, agua en sus pies y Kaori viéndolo frente al piano con su usual sonrisa. El volvía a ser un adolecente que solo pensaba en ganar un concurso junto a la chica.

—Bienvenido de nuevo Kousei—dijo la chica colocando el violín en su hombro.

Y él sonrió.

Porque hasta el día que muriera, esto era lo más cerca que estaría de Kaori.

Por la música.

—Estoy en casa—susurro antes de comenzar con el inicio de la obra.

Porque ella era su hogar, ella junto a la música, era su especio feliz.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara, es cortito por que no recuerdo mucho de la historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
